


Your Whole Life (in the Hand of God)

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Having Faith, Healing, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Nonsense, Or At Least Istus Adjacent, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Potentially Pretentious Writing, Rambling, Recovery, Taako Has Some Shit To Deal With, Taako's Aunt Is Maybe Istus, This is weird, but he's gonna be okay, guys this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Taako’s aunt had been a cleric.She’d been old, even for an elf, old and so, so kind. Taako could still see her, even after all these years, whenever he closed his eyes. He remembered her smile, soft and warm. He remembered the way her hands felt when they were pressed against Taako’s own, showing him how to shape the dough in front of him. He remembered the way she’d held them, he and Lup both, close, so close, there at the end.“You’re both going to be—you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be better than okay. You’re going to be incredible,” she’d whispered, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, smiling at them even as they cried. “Don’t lose faith, sheifales. Your whole lives are in the hand of God.”
Relationships: Istus & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako & Taako's Aunt (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Your Whole Life (in the Hand of God)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a disaster
> 
> like 3/4 of this is lifted directly from Hand of God by John Bellion, so please listen to that as you read. it helps, i promise.

Taako’s aunt had been a cleric.

She’d been old, even for an elf, old and so, so kind. Taako could still see her, even after all these years, whenever he closed his eyes. He remembered her smile, soft and warm. He remembered the way her hands felt when they were pressed against Taako’s own, showing him how to shape the dough in front of him. He remembered the way she’d held them, he and Lup both, close, so close, there at the end.

“You’re both going to be—you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be _better_ than okay. You’re going to be _incredible_ ,” she’d whispered, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, smiling at them even as they cried. “Don’t lose faith, sheifales. Your whole lives are in the hand of God.”

Their aunt had been a cleric, and as Taako stood after the end of the world, he remembered those words.

There had been tears at her funeral, more tears than Taako had ever cried before, and he’d—he’d been young, they’d both been _so young_ , and so close to breaking—

How long had it been? How many years? A century, at least, maybe more? A hundred cycles, a hundred years, and still her words clung to him like the static he hated so much.

He was lost, he’d been lost for so _fucking_ long, lost in every conceivable way. Lost in the universe, lost and alone, lost even to himself.

And he was so _angry_ . So completely and utterly _furious_ . Mad at Lucretia for stealing his life away, mad at Lup for leaving, mad at the Hunger for driving them all to this point, mad at _himself_ for letting it all happen.

Angry at all the things he _couldn’t change_.

And still, and still, and still.

 _Don’t lose faith. Your whole life is in the hand of God_.

Maybe that was why, when Istus made her offer, Taako had been so quick to accept. He hadn’t remembered much, then, but hed remembered what it’d been to feel safe. Secure. Wanted.

In the arms of someone who looked at him, as he was, and loved him.

Istus had smiled at him, and something about it felt familiar.

 _In the hand of God_ , she’d said. _Don’t lose faith_.

Taako took the offer.

Taako stood alone on the moon, looking down at the ravaged, hopeful planet below.

So much had happened.

So much had changed.

His home, his first home, the one with two suns and a purple sky, was gone. He’d traveled the universe, so many universes, had seen and felt and heard and so much. He’d been _alone_ , for the first time for in his life (in some ways, for his _whole_ life—altered memories don’t leave when the originals arrive, apparently, and Taako was still trying to reconcile _that_ ).

He’d made a home for himself. He’d fought tooth and nail to survive, to _succeed_ . He’d propped himself up on sheer stubbornness and determination and the family he’d built around him. He clung to them, fierce and protective. He had Lup. He would _never_ be alone.

 _Nothing_ had changed.

His whole life—

He’d be okay.

Better than okay.

 _You’re going to be incredible_.

 _You’re going to be amazing_.

Taako took a deep breath with the entire world in front of him.

Somewhere, two old women smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you so my man  
> leave a comment if you want but honestly this is wild and niche so like whatever my dudes


End file.
